


looking for a fic

by SheistheBlackWidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I closes the tab by accident and lost it, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Natasha is their neighbor, Parent Steve Rogers, neighbor Natasha Romanov, romanogers - Freeform, thanks in advance!!!!, they fall in love, wanda is Steve's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheistheBlackWidow/pseuds/SheistheBlackWidow
Summary: Just looking for a fic that involves Steve and Natasha and Wanda. I accidentally closed out of the tab and for some reason my history didn't show it.





	looking for a fic

Hey guys! I'm looking for a fic. So Steve and Natasha are neighbors in an apartment building and Steve has a daughter- Wanda.  
I don't remember much from it but if you know of any fics where Wanda is Steves daughter and Natasha is their neighbor and Steve and Natasha fall in love please let me know. I'll know it when I read it.  
Thanks ahead of time!!!!


End file.
